


昼夜厨房与你个混蛋

by Shine00ly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 山治爬上了索隆的床，他冷得要死。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	昼夜厨房与你个混蛋

索隆的被子里窸窸窣窣钻进来一个人，一双冰凉的手贴上他胸膛。他睁开眼。

看什么看。厨子的声音发着抖，照样凶狠，没命地把一双手往他身后塞，又小心翼翼避开那一大片绷带。索隆原本靠在床头，配合地稍挺起身，被他呵斥不许乱动，翻个白眼把滑下去的被子拉起盖过他肩头。冰凉触感从背后透过来，胸前的金色脑袋发出一声放松而舒适的叹息，索隆不动声色地搂紧他。

厨子怕冷得很。不是说寒冷会让他脆弱，或许更多是 **烦躁、不适——**

他的身体浸着水汽，手掌所经之处韧而紧实。谁叫你洗完澡不穿好衣服，索隆从他腰身摸到臀尖腿根，双手揽着大腿分开在身体两侧，果然在股间摸到一片滑腻。

反正有你在这。山治把揉成一团的浴巾从被子里丢出去，对着趁机溜进来的冷空气咕哝了一句脏话，抬起头对上索隆的视线。

 **——和他撒娇的借口** 。

“搞快点。”他轻声道，笑着啃上索隆的唇。

山治的身体比他的心情好掌握，剑士更习惯能用双手去感受某物。斗殴时的动作越不耐烦、招式越凶狠，他的身体就越大声地吵闹着想要被满足。而当他国王一般盘踞在他的厨房，从双手间诞生一样一样比前一天更好吃的美食，一个吻就足以让他满意。从他们两个偷偷搞在一起以来，索隆越来越多地发现安抚这个喜怒无常的少女厨子的窍门，他用山治自己的身体来操控他，两个人都乐在其中。

他喜欢人的体温，喜欢哪怕只是皮肉的接触，被摸到舒服了会随着手掌的移动舒展身体，像某种盛开。喜欢被填满，那一双杀伤性武器漫不经心地搭在腰上，随着动作晃动，快活的喘息细碎散落，他享受着充盈的实感。生养他的地方冷而坚硬，索隆烫得要命。索隆把他牢牢拥进怀里，把他冰凉的双手按进胸膛，再把那热烈灌满他的心魂。

索隆的手指埋在他屁股里，搅着先前他自己灌进去的润滑液滴滴答答滑落股间，船上没人的时候他从不吝惜自己的声音，他那样不怀好意地喜欢看索隆的眉心在他的喘声里每每越拧越紧。索隆手上几个特定位置有硬硬的茧，是他的人生和梦想留下的铭记，剑士第一次明显故意地用那几个指节去触碰他内里某处、去取悦他时，他惊讶地睁了睁眼，接着便无计可施地只得在他手中变得更湿更软，肌肉连带着心头一并颤抖。

他眼睛愉悦地微微眯着，身体情愿地软在索隆怀里，屁股被索隆的手指操到滴水，寒意从内里被熨成细汗薄薄地覆在肌肤，他侧耳听着索隆的心跳隔着骨肉，一声、一声。他突然直起身按住索隆的肩膀打断他要起身的动作，暴露在冷空气里狠狠打了个寒颤，又裹紧被子趴回索隆身前。不行，伤员不许动，他恶狠狠地讲，牙齿打颤。

“这点小伤”对索隆来说不算什么，他知道，索隆也知道他知道，于是这句话就丢在了半空，没人再管。对手的刀刃刺进索隆左肋的同时，他的颈骨都已经被斩断，鲜血如瀑一般喷涌出来，索隆把他的头摆在被屠的小镇中央。他怒不可遏，让对手和自己的血几乎浸透全身。乔巴勒令他在船上躺着，哪也不许去，动也不许动，小医生端着满满一盆用过的纱布，眼角含泪而坚定地望着他。他和乔巴拉钩。

山治在索隆怀里窝了半分钟让自己重新暖和起来，他们停靠在了一个冬岛，现在是冬天，山治开始有些后悔洗完澡没有好好穿衣服。可是不行，他今天特别想和索隆睡觉，他在洗澡之前就和自己讨论过了，可以忍吗？不行，忍不了了。不管你信不信，这不是他能私自决定的，这是他和 **他的身体** 一起才能决定的， **他的身体** 不比他爱索隆少。于是他甚至没能好好地把自己擦干，随便裹了一条浴巾就到医务室来爬这颗绿藻的床，没死在半路上真是奇迹。

山治小心地撑起上身，非常小心，他这次有经验的，索隆闷声笑出来，帮他把被子再拉高一些裹住肩头。说真的，这个人为什么会有这么高的体温，山治怀疑他周身的空气都会比远处的气温高些。山治在脑子里嘟囔着，向下滑一些，从索隆裤子里掏出他的东西，硬得乱七八糟的，山治笑，索隆一脸坦荡地在他手里跳了一跳。

山治把那个大家伙含进个头，一点一点吞下去。他湿得足够了，一下子全吃进去也不会疼，可他喜欢这样。喜欢索隆冲开他的一切，坚定而不容拒绝地彻底将他占有，再为他沉沦。他们的恶名传遍了大海的每一个角落，也在另一些地方被人以笑容铭记，可在这艘船上，这张床里，他们也不过是一对年轻的爱人，为彼此深深着迷。他让索隆全部地埋进去，扬起脸和他接吻。

山治的腿温驯地安置在他身体两侧，这总是性事中最让索隆惊心动魄的元素。那一双腿，有着那样的力量，那样漂亮，被圈在他的身上、折到他的肩头，以种种无从发力、无法抵抗的姿态任他摆布。野兽将自己的尖牙利爪都交付，该用什么回报呢？山治用膝盖支撑着身体，腰上发力慢慢起伏身体，对索隆渐渐粗重起来的气息报以志得意满的笑。节奏放慢，快意拉长，索隆落进他的温柔陷阱里动弹不得，他笑：喂，厨子，是要杀了我吗。山治把一根手指竖在他唇上，隔着手指落一个亲吻，被他扣住后脑胡乱舔进口中搅出水声，笑意断续散落，山治抬高了腰。

山治哽了一声，接着难以抑制地喘出了软哑的呻吟。索隆熟悉他的身体就像熟悉自己的刀，就算他被勒令不许动，就算他浑身上下都叫嚣着按住他操翻他，他也可以一动不动地让厨子爽到哭出来。他只是让腰胯换了个角度。

山治的小算盘打得很好，他控制着自己起伏的频率下落的角度，让那根硬热按照刚刚好的节奏操到刚刚好的位置，他可以让自己全身都暖烘烘地热起来，还能在把绿藻逼到极限之前满足他们两个，可他动·了·一·下，山治浑身都软了。这个混蛋。这下不管他怎么挪动，如果他不想失去被子和人形暖炉的话，都不得不让这个混蛋好好地操到他的前列腺，积攒的快感喷发一样地翻涌上来，他腰上发虚，嗓音发颤，眼角发红。可他是山治，是那个 **黑足** ，在床上骑着男人的时候也是。所以他咬住了下唇，索隆看来完全是撒娇地瞪了始作俑者凶狠的一眼，稳住气息夺回了这场隐秘性事的主动权。骑在索隆身上。

于是事情开始向索隆希望的方向发展，山治卖力地操着自己，因为只存在他们两个人之间的幼稚胜负欲，比之前卖力多了，——并没法控制地发出好听的声音。索隆喜欢他向由自己挑起的欲望低头的样子，面色潮红，呼吸急促，眼睫湿濡，一双手紧紧地搂在他背上，面对汹涌的情爱欲望毫无抵抗之力。并不是说索隆就好到了哪去，他们总是会把对方搞到乱七八糟才收手，他心甘情愿得很。

一开始的时候，他们就像两头货真价实的野兽，做爱也像战斗，一定要分出胜负。他们总是平手。后来他们经历了战斗以外的一些什么，性命相托、生死与共，“再找个厨子吧”之类的事情。那一次他们做爱，仔细着对方的伤势，安静地接吻，温柔地动作，高潮时沾湿眼睛，相拥着醒来。那之后，这成了他们的游戏，身体是全部的筹码，两个人都乐于输到一干二净。

山治的节奏开始乱了，索隆早已经到了极限。不管你信不信，就算他同意受厨子的威胁绝对不动，他的身体也不一定同意，他尽力地安抚着自己的身体，让自己不要在半秒内把这个金色脑袋按在身下操到哭叫着高潮到射掉脑子，山治终于开始攀着他的肩膀在每一次动作间轻轻打颤。他一只手横过肩背搂住山治，另只手伸下去按住他臀根。山治在他怀抱里不再发抖了，总是这样，他嗓音被情欲浸得软糯，仍努力显得恶狠狠：很冷啊，混蛋。他漫不经心地答应，没有告诉他被子已经滑到他腰上了。他扣着山治的腰臀，在他下落时重重一按。

山治趴在索隆怀里回过神来的时候，注意到的第一件事是索隆还埋在他里面，——又硬了。第二件事是被子勉强地搭在他腰上，而他并不觉得冷。

他撑起身和索隆接吻，被他深而不重的操弄顶出几声闷哼，更多液体从他股间滑落下来，山治盘算着该到哪去找一床新床单向乔巴交代。

“喂，明天早上吃什么，你个混蛋。”

END.


End file.
